


The Disappearance of the Pink Umbrella

by Celery0101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore pretending to be helpful when he’s just spouting random philosophy, Cringy Title, Draco Malfoy Bashing, Hagrid tries to solve his own problems for once, Hagrid’s a big softy, I wrote this two years ago I swear I write better now, I’m just trying to get this out there, My First Fanfic, hagrid’s hut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celery0101/pseuds/Celery0101
Summary: Hagrid loses his pink umbrella, which we all know houses an illegal wand. What happens when Hagrid loses his umbrella? And what happens a sneaky snake finds it?Fluffy little one shot I wrote cuz I was bored
Relationships: Rubeus Hagrid & Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid & Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 7





	The Disappearance of the Pink Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so, I really like to write, but I don’t really have any ideas, so if anyone has a story idea or prompt, please tell me, I’d love to write it, I’d give you credit of course!

Most people haven’t heard of wizards, much less wizards who can’t use magic because of something they didn’t do, but still do anyway. Well, there is one. His name? Rubeus Hagrid. Hagrid is a half-giant, half-human wizard, living in Hogwarts as the gamekeeper. He has a special pink umbrella, which might be more than just an umbrella. His umbrella has a secret wand concealed inside, because, come on, what kind of wizard can get by without magic? One day, Hagrid was sitting in his little cottage, just in front of the school, when a piercing bark caused him to jump, which is strange, because Hagrid is hunormous. Yup, a giant man with an untamed beard so big you could sleep in it, you would think not much would scare him. “Fang, is it time for yer breakfast?” Hagrid called out in a gruff voice, in response to his dog.

Hagrid began to busy himself, getting the kibble out and pouring it in a giant bowl, when he realized he ran out of Fang’s favorite kibble. He set about looking for his wand, checking his little coat stand, where he keeps it everyday. He’s shocked to find it’s not there. He checks under the couch, in his room, by the fireplace, and everywhere else you can possibly imagine, but it just wasn’t there! “Oh no, oh no, oh no! Fang, I’m going out ok? Stay here and be a good boy,” Hagrid hurriedly said, yanking on his weathered coat.

As he ran towards the school, he recalled everywhere he had been with his wand since yesterday, but he couldn’t remember taking his wand anywhere! Kids called their greetings out to him, as Hagrid was a favorite among the children, but he responded with a curt hello. That is until he spotted some bright platinum white hair on a boy walking with an unmistakable sense of overconfidence. Draco Malfoy had always had it in for Hagrid, but he wouldn’t stoop as low as to steal his wand, would he? Hagrid would have to wait and see. As Malfoy spots Hagrid rushing along with panic written clearly across his face, he strides calmly over.

“Looking for something, Hagrid?”

“No, what makes you think that?”

“Oh, nothing much, except for the fact you’re sweating like an oaf, can’t stand still, and you look…stressed.”

“I’m fine, Malfoy, now run along to your classes or your professor will have a cow.”

Not to be deterred, Draco replied, “I have a free class. Besides, it might do you good to tell me what you lost. I know who has what, and who has something that just might not belong to them. And you wouldn’t want your belongings to end up in the wrong hands, now would you, Hagrid?”

“If you have it, give it to me,” Hagrid replied, without his usual friendly aura.

“Why should I?” Malfoy said.

“Just hand it over, and I won’t have to tell anyone a student was blatantly disregarding an employee on campus.”

“You think I care? That’s cute.”

“Hand over the wand!” Hagrid yelled, a rush of anger overcoming him.

“So, you did lose something. Well, I might have it. And all you have to do is play a prank on old Dumbledore. Prank him hard and prank him good, and I’ll give you the wand without telling anyone you have it,” Malfoy replied, a sly grin playing on his lips. “Oh, and you better make your decision and prank him by the end of the day.”

“Fine, I’ll think about it,” Hagrid replied coldly.

As Hagrid headed back over to his cottage, he contemplated over the decision he had to make. He could either harm the only person who showed him love in his early years, the person who had done nothing but support him, and get back his wand and save himself from trouble, or be caught with the illegal wand, be punished terribly, but keep Dumbledore safe. Thinking about it this way, the decision should seem easy to Hagrid, a Gryffindor to boot, but he was worried about one thing. If his choices were deemed bad enough, he could be sent to Azkaban, Wizards’ jail. This would be terrible! The gloomy prisoners, the terrible food, and not to mention the dementors waiting for you to show a bit of happiness or life so they can take it for themselves. Both of Hagrid’s paths were indeed horrendous, but he would have to make a decision, and that too by nightfall.

Confused and heartbroken, Hagrid opened his door and walked in. A little whimper escaped his dog, almost as if he could sense the tension in the air. Hagrid sat down on his beat-up red couch and cuddled with Fang.

“Fang, what should I do? I mean, I love Dumbledore with all my heart, but I can’t get into trouble! But Dumbledore is growing old, and Malfoy's plan will no doubt end up in him getting hurt.”

Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door. Slowly, Hagrid got up to open it, expecting to see Malfoy, but, to his surprise, it was none other than Dumbledore!

“Professor Dumbledore, what a surprise! Please come in,” Hagrid said, painting a smile on his face.

“Good morning, Hagrid. I was just dropping in to check on you. We missed you at breakfast today.”

“Oh, erm, I was, er, checking on the pumpkins! Yes, they need to be nice and plump for dinner!” Even Hagrid wouldn’t have bought this lie, but Dumbledore seemed to understand he wouldn’t talk and dropped the subject.

“Well, that’s fine, my boy. I’ll see you at dinner today?” Dumbledore asked.

“Definitely!” Hagrid replied, possibly a bit too fast, because Dumbledore seemed to have a questioning look on his face.

“Okay then, farewell.”

“Bye Sir.”

A relieved Hagrid went inside to think. Suddenly, he had an idea! He could secretly follow Malfoy during his free time, and find where he had hid his wand. Although Hagrid knew this was a questionable and flawed idea, he decided to go through with it because he had no better plans.

As Hagrid waited for Malfoy's break, he decided to check Malfoy’s schedule. As he was looking through it, he found something astonishing. When Hagrid had bumped into Malfoy, right after breakfast, Malfoy had claimed he had a free period, when he had, in fact, a class with Professor Mcgonagall. Hagrid decided to have a word with Professor Mcgonagall.

Hagrid walked into her room, oblivious to the rest of the students, and said, “Excuse me Professor, may I have a word?”

“Can it wait, Hagrid?”

“Not really, it’s kind of a concerning matter.”

Perhaps hearing the urgency in Hagrid’s voice, she turned to her students and said, “Class, please work on your textbook pages 362 through 364. I will be back in a minute, no goofing off.” She turned to Hagrid and said, “Let’s step outside.”

Once out of earshot from the students, Hagrid turned to Professor Mcgonagall and asked, “Was Draco Malfoy in your class this morning?”

“No, I believe he claimed to be sick. Why?”

“Well, I saw him walking around the front of the school during class time. He didn’t seem very sick. In fact, he seemed to be in an awfully good mood.”

“That’s strange. I’ll be sure to have a word with him, but first, perhaps you should go speak with Professor Snape.”

“Yes, that’s what I’ll do. Thank you,” Hagrid said, an idea blossoming in his head.

Hagrid decided to talk to Snape, and tell him what was going on. If he could get Snape angry enough, he might order an inspection on Malfoy, and all of his belongings. If they found a pink umbrella in his stuff, they would definitely be curious. Afterwards, Snape would mention it to Dumbledore and the rest of the staff during lunch or dinner. Then, Hagrid could tell everyone it was his, and he wouldn’t get in trouble, Dumbledore wouldn’t get hurt, and Malfoy ould be rightfully punished! At the time being, this seemed like the best idea to Hagrid. He tried to think of any flaws in his plan, so he could smooth them out. When his mind came up blank, he decided to go to Professor Snape. Hagrid knew he had no classes at the moment, so he decided to go to the office near the Slytherin common room.

“Hello, Professor. I would like to have a word about your student, Draco Malfoy,” Hagrid said, walking into the common room.

“What about him?” Snape questioned, with a trademark sneer.

“You see, Minerva and I believe he was cutting class today.”

“Is that so? Well, if you must know, I excused him from his classes today,” Snape responded, an exasperated expression on his face.

“Oh… in that case I’m sorry to bother you. Have a good day!” Hagrid said, walking out of the common room.

With this new addition to Hagrid’s limited knowledge about Draco, he decided to take the issue up with Professor Mcgonagall one more time. He checked his watch, and realized her class should’ve just ended. Quickly, he rushed over to her classroom.

“Hello, Hagrid. Did you talk with Professor Snape?” asked Professor Mcgonagall, spotting Hagrid at once.

“Yes, I did. He said he had excused Malfoy from his classes today, which contradicts what you told me, and I’m very confused,” Hagrid said.

“I know, I wanted to speak to you about that. Apparently, it was another student who claimed to be sick. Draco Malfoy is excused.”

“Oh, that’s good, I’ll see you later then!” Hagrid yelled, walking out of the room.

By this point, Hagrid was very confused and disappointed. All of his plans had failed. He trudged back to his cottage, feeling like a failure. He slowly unlocked the door and sat down on his couch. He leaned in close to his dog, burying his head in Fang’s fur. Tears streamed down his face, falling silently onto his dog. The room was silent, the only sound coming from Hagrid’s rough breathing. A good five minutes later, Hagrid came back to his senses and realized not he nor Fang had eaten anything since last night. Hagrid got up and went outside. He got some food for Fang from the garden and began to make a meal for himself. The two of them sat down at the table. “Look at us Fang,” Hagrid said, laughing, “a grown man being bullied by a kid, and a dog, having breakfast in the afternoon!”

After stuffing himself, Hagrid felt much better. Suddenly, he realized something. He was not going to be pushed around by an obnoxious teenager! He was done with this! Pushing himself up out of his chair, he walked with newfound determination in his step. He ran out of his cottage, heading to Dumbledore’s office. Just as he was about to yell out the password for the magical staircase to Dumbledore’s office to appear, he ran into Filch.

“Afternoon, Hagrid!” Filch called out.

“Hello, Filch,” Hagrid called out in a rush.

“Wait, don’t bother going to see Dumbledore! He left to go to a meeting a while ago.”

Hagrid, stopping dead in his tracks, called out weakly, “What? Are you sure?”

“Yup. But while you’re here, can you come to my office? I need to give you something I believe belongs to you.”

Confused, Hagrid followed behind him to his office.

“Here,” Filch says, thrusting none other than Hagrid’s special pink umbrella into his hand.

A bewildered Hagrid says, “Oh my goodness, thank you so much! May I ask where you found it?”

“No problem at all! And I found it by the entrance of the school.”

“Well, once again, thank you! Have a good day,” an overjoyed Hagrid says.

As Hagrid heads back over to his cottage, a tangle of emotions play inside him. Joy for finding the wand, gratefulness for Filch, relief for Dumbledore, but mostly, anger and curiosity, directed to Malfoy. Did he ever actually have the wand? If he didn’t, how did he know he had lost it? And if he did, how did Draco lose it? At the moment, Hagrid assumed these questions would remain unanswered, and for the time being, he was just happy he didn’t have to hurt Dumbledore or get in trouble. He headed home and walked in, feeling quite like his usual, jovial, self. He relaxed for the rest of the day, and was just about to get up for dinner when another knock sounded on the door. Hagrid bounded over to the door, and was disappointed to see who it was.  
“Hello, Hagrid. Just wondering what you decided,” Malfoy said, a sneer on his face.

“I found the wand.”

“What? Uh…I mean…you can’t possibly have it! I have it!”

“Give it up Malfoy. Come inside, we need to talk.”

Draco walked in.

“So, tell me everything, and you might not get in trouble.”

“Fine, whatever. So, Professor Snape excused me from class to work on a project. I was heading over to work on it when I saw you. From the look on your face, I knew you had lost something, so I just had to string you along until you spilled. The pranking Dumbledore just...hit me,” he explained. “Really, it was quite simple.”

“You know it was a terrible idea, right?”

“It would’ve worked.”

“Just get out, Malfoy.”

Hagrid stared at Draco’s back, growing smaller as he reached closer to the school, until he couldn’t see him anymore. Hagrid was happy he found the wand, but he was also disappointed people would do something as heartless as this, for their own enjoyment. Hagrid was indeed upset, but it wasn’t like there was anything he could do about it. He walked outside to the dining hall, and took his seat next to all the other professors. He ate his scrumptious meal, and was just getting up to go back home when Dumbledore stopped him.

“Hagrid, you seemed down today. Is everything okay?” Dumbledore asked.

“I had a bad day. Someone was blackmailing me, and it just makes me angry people would do things like that.”

“Well, Hagrid, there are always going to be people who don’t care about others. What matters is that you always remember to do the right thing. And everything will be fine if you make good choices. Did you, today?”

“Yes. Yes, I believe I did,” Hagrid replied, feeling much better about himself. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, dear boy. Be careful,” Dumbledore said.

And so Hagrid headed home and thought to himself whether or not he wanted to punish Draco, and decided Draco would just have to learn his lesson on his own. He sat down by the fireplace, and realized that although today was a terrible day, he learned something. He was done letting other people push him around. He was done being blackmailed. But most of all, he learned that as long as he kept his priorities in order, he would never have to hurt those he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please comment and leave kudos :)


End file.
